


Unexpected Allies

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Captain America, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 'Not!Fic' meme:  fandom(s)/character(s), and a trope from a list.  This is what I came up with for Steve, Rebecca, and 'Pretending to be married.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неожиданные союзники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284632) by [Zerinten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten)



> Written for a 'Not!Fic' meme: fandom(s)/character(s), and a trope from a list. This is what I came up with for Steve, Rebecca, and 'Pretending to be married.'

"It's not that I'm not grateful," Steve started to say, eyes still watching the shop windows.

"The dark-skinned man, heavy build, at our seven o'clock," the redhead with him said quietly.

Steve moved a strand of hair behind her ear, reminded again of Pepper Potts, and got a look. "No. He's not after me."

"No," his new companion agreed softly. "He's after me, for something I own, but he won't touch me while there's a witness."

"I'd offer to take care of him, but." Steve shrugged a little and adjusted the hooded jacket he'd picked up at a thrift store a few hours before.

"You'd be a little visible," she agreed. "And I saw the black leather jacket brigade, yes. Rebecca Horne."

"Steve Rogers." She only smiled at him, eyes dancing in a way that told him she'd known that; he grinned back. "What, you're a historian?"

"I watch the news." She chuckled quietly. "So. They're after you, or something you're protecting?"

"Me. Why?" He kept walking beside her, angled in like newlyweds who didn't want to lose each others' attention even to something as minor as traffic. "I know that look. You have a plan."

"I know a hotel that will check us in without asking when I acquired a husband or if he took my name," Rebecca agreed. "And then we'll have time, telephones, and tea to make plans. Assuming," and she smiled at him, "that you don't mind masquerading as my husband for a little while."

"Ms. Horne, I'd be honored," Steve said sincerely, and offered his elbow so she could steer him to their safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I think that was Luther after Rebecca, but I have no idea who's after Steve. They'll sort it out.
> 
> Thanks to Seferin for suggesting this! Not part of Opportunities-verse that I know; if it develops more plot and that changes, I'll move it to that series!


End file.
